


Hilando fragmentos

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Hannibal Lecter Being Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Will Graham, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unplanned Pregnancy, Will Graham Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Omegaverse. Mizumono con un twist donde Will se entera de que esta preñado tiempo antes de que Hannibal reconozca su traición. Y Hannibal, bien, aprender a entender lo que es amar es tan difícil como recuperar lo que se ha perdido.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 37
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_live_for_this](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_live_for_this/gifts), [eclectic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclectic/gifts).



No es parte del plan, de su cacería, dormir con Hannibal. Simplemente sucede (se puede imaginar a Jack cuestionándolo: "¿Acaso te caíste en su nudo?"). Es un hecho que, para desgracia de Will, venía queriendo desde hace tanto tiempo y hasta que supo el nivel de oscuridad dentro de Hannibal, su total falta de afecto.

Lleva durmiendo con el alfa desde que le entregó el cuerpo de Randall Tier. Le fue imposible resistir su cariño, su cuidado al limpiarle las heridas en sus nudillos y mirarlo como si Will fuese importante.

Sabe cuan terrible es lo que está haciendo; innecesario en su meta para verlo detrás de las rejas.

Inexcusable, sabiendo lo que le hizo a Abigail, a Beverly. Algo está tan mal dentro de él que Will no puede evitarlo, adicto a la compañía de Hannibal, jugando a ser como él o, al menos, ser el mejor juguete con el que se ha encontrado.

Porque, claro, no se hace ilusiones sobre y con Hannibal. Es un psicópata inteligente, único en su clase, con un placer por cazar a los que considera cerdos por haberlo ofenderlo, por manipular a mentes que encuentra interesante hasta romperlas o volverlas destructivas. Es lo que ha intentando hacer con tantos otros antes que él.

Solo que Will resultó un poco más llamativo, por algo Hannibal sigue manipulándolo.

(Y Will es tan fácil, si Hannibal fuera más claro y honesto, si fuera, _dios_ , capaz de amarlo, Will se entregaría, mandaría al carajo su justicia. Lo sabe).

Hannibal se encuentra ahora encima suyo, besando su nuca, sus hombros, deteniéndose en su glándula de apareamiento pero pasando de ella hasta volver a su cuello. Will cree escucharlo emitir suaves sonidos cuando se acomoda, haciendo que el nudo que los ata se mueva y provoque una nueva contracción en su húmedo interior.

Él sí ronronea en la sensación. Satisfecho y sumido en pensamientos de cómo serían las cosas si esto fuera así de simple. Si hace tan solo unas horas atrás no hubiese tenido a Mason Verger comiéndose su propio rostro en su living, delante de sus perros. 

—No deberías preocuparte, Will, las piedras ya están lanzadas —aconseja a su oído Hannibal.

-

-

-

Son semanas después que el consejo de Hannibal se vuelve tan preciso, porque, bien, Will no puede no estar jodidamente preocupado y hasta las masas, después de estar días vomitando sus tripas.

Está putamente preñado. De Hannibal Lecter, el asesino de mierda que le cagó la vida.

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, rascándose con desesperación el cabello, mirando los tests que se ríen de su vida.

Si en algún momento pensó que llevaba las riendas de todo esto, se equivocó. No puede decirle a Jack que está embarazado, porque entonces será obvio quién es el otro progenitor. Duda, además, que tener el hijo de un caníbal sea bien recibido en el FBI.

Menos puede contarle a Hannibal, quien sigue haciendo planes de sus escapes, como si para él todas las malditas injurias que cometió contra Will fuera insignificantes.

Lo peor es cuánto quiere tener un hijo, un deseo frustrado de su juventud, cuando aún habían alfas que lo encontraban atractivo.

Toma los tests, se para, y los bota a la basura, mirándose al espejo en su baño y viendo reflejado a un completo imbécil.

Agradece que con tanto ajetreo en su vida y en su salud, el aroma que sus hormonas deben estar emitiendo para dar a conocer su fertilidad, está enmudecido, solo él lo nota. Es un alivio, luego de tener que ver a Freddie Lounds porque moriría si la inescrupulosa periodista supiera.

Después, cree que luego de su pequeño quiebre mental encerrado en su baño, está más tranquilo. Más aún estando con Hannibal en su oficina; la presencia del alfa, pese a todo, es reconfortante. Más al escucharlo hablar de su huída, aún cuando no piensa concretarla.

Pero horas más tarde, tras cenar con él y escucharlo ofrecerle absolución y un escape, no puede no contemplar esa solución. Quizás otro Will Graham, uno que no cayó en la cama del alfa, que menos aún se preñó, sería capaz de continuar su farsa, de anhelar alguna forma de justicia.

Will se mueve en la cama e intentando pensar en su decisión, se lleva las manos a su estómago. Debe tener uno o dos meses, sabe que tiene que ir a un ginecólogo para esas cosas y cerciorarse que está todo bien.

Se imagina en Italia, con Hannibal a su lado, observándolo orgulloso, acompañándolo donde un doctor, esta vez sin engaños de por medio. Imagina confrontarle, pedirle honestidad, que le jure que dejará de hacerle daño.

No le importa que Hannibal sea incapaz de amarlo, esto es algo; quizás pueda tener a su familia, tener a Hannibal y, quizás sea suficiente para mantenerlo entretenido.

Es tan difícil como fácil su decisión. 

Se quedará con Hannibal, juntos.

* * *

No debe existir una criatura más hermosa y exquisita que Will Graham.

Hannibal piensa que reconoció su magnificencia en la oficina de Jack, pero fueron decenas de contactos después que lo confirmaron tan bien como si fuera su lengua materna.

Es por eso que este dolor, este padecimiento tras conocer su traición, es tan insostenible.

Le ofreció su perdón, el huir juntos. Todo rechazado por el omega.

Es casi divertido, tantos años ignorando uniones, omegas, tan por encima de esos deseos básicos, hasta que Will lo conquistó y dominó su corazón.

Sus ojos azules, sus facciones siempre molestos, su risa tímida. Su inteligencia y tenacidad. Su inocencia.

Su cuerpo y sus muslos fuertes, abriendo su agujero mojado y rosado, pidiéndole con fuerza su nudo.

¿Cómo no amarlo?

Es por eso que debe mutilar esto. Exterminar cualquier clase de afecto, mostrarle a Will la imposibilidad que es domesticarlo.

Es solo un momento en el que duda, cuando escucha la voz de Will advertirle en una llamada.

Se cuestiona si es necesario su curso de acción, si quizás Will vendrá hacia él. Si quizás es momento de que huyan, juntos, con Abigail. Sabe que se podría.

Pero piensa en el olor de Freddie Lounds. En las ansias de justicia de Will. En su engaño y subterfugio.

La decisión ya fue tomada.

La duda ha sido completamente borrada de su mente luego de pelear con Jack, amenazar a Alana. Se siente como una bestia en su territorio esperando por su presa, creyéndose ya victorioso.

Cuando lo huele, su aroma es tan exquisito (se siente como su hogar, su infancia, su felicididad), casi puede percibirlo más fuerte, como azúcar quemada. Ve su espalda: su camisa está mojada y los rizos se le pegan al cuello; se ve como un ciervo, nervioso y desarmado.

Su rostro, cuando lo gira, luce en shock por haber visto a Abigail, por el crudo escenario con el que se topó. Hannibal camina hacia él, lento, mirándolo fijo, observando cada una de las facciones que lo engatusaron y que lo ataron como si fuera un simple hombre.

Lo tiene en frente cuando, con tanto sentimiento, acaricia su mejilla.

—Me esperaste —susurra Will, y si Hannibal abriera la puerta de la habitación que cuestiona sus propias intenciones, tal vez se detendría. Pero es imposible, demasiado consumido de furia y dolor.

No contesta, y en perfecto silencio solo atrae a Will apretándole el cuello, abrazándolo contra sí mientras corta su interior, mueve la cuchilla en una línea perfecta, enterrándola lo suficiente como para destriparlo.

Es un gemido seco el que suelta Will, aferrándose. Hannibal siente los temblores de sus extremidades, como sus piernas pierden la compostura y ceden, solo él sujetándolo.

Will tiene los ojos cerrados, niega con la cabeza, sus mejillas ya no lucen solo húmedas por la lluvia. Hannibal lo acuesta y lo deja ahí, sintiéndose vacío mientras lo acusa de las injusticias cometidas en su contra.

Es terriblemente fácil llamar a Abigail, abrirle la garganta.

Los ojos de Will lo miran empapados, sus labios se mueven marcando la palabra no. Luce perdido y torturado, su rostro blanco y lleno de angustia, ambos brazos en su abdomen tratando de contener la sangre con una desesperación que Hannibal no cree haberle visto.

Lo deja así, en el charco rojo que junto a Abigail han esparcido. Sale de su casa, mira a Alana indiferente y, con arrogancia, se pone la chaqueta de Will.

Se siene limpio y bautizado. Listo para su nueva vida.

-

-

-

Es el olor lo que no lo deja concentrarse.

Tres días en Italia, con Bedelia fingiendo simpatía, Hannibal no puede no obsesionarse con la chaqueta. Sentado en su piano, acerca la tela. Huele a Will, claro está, pero tan concentrado, con un sabor dulce, más de lo normal.

No entiende.


	2. Chapter 2

Will mira a Hannibal, negando con la cabeza al ver el material que le está mostrando. Quiere que su nido sea cómodo pero su alfa asocia eso con demasiada calidad, cuando Will es feliz con un poco de algodón.

Hannibal solo lo observa dejando atrás la manta en sus manos y acercándosele hasta casi pegarse a él, sin importar que están en una exclusiva tienda aunque bastante vacía—. Nunca dejas de maravillarme —le dice en voz baja, sus ojos brillando.

Will gira su rostro hacia otro lado, sabiendo que sus mejillas lucen un poco más rojas y que sonríe—. ¡Ja! una pequeña risa—, te tengo que mantener maravillado.

Piensa en su casa: en el dormitorio que están preparando para la llegada de su futuro hijo; en el diccionario italiano que mantiene en su velador; en la cocina de su amor. Piensa en libertad y en cariño, en el inicio de una nueva vida.

La calidez en su mano, que ha sido tomada por la de su esposo, lo saca de sus cavilaciones, viendo que ya están listos. Sonríe de nuevo, dejando que Hannibal se lleve la bolsa con la mantita de algodón, y poniendo su mano en su propio vientre, salen de lugar para recorrer Florencia.

-

-

-

—Te amo—murmura en el cuello de Hannibal, pensando que sus cuerpos se acomodan como colores en una pintura. Cierra los ojos y siente un beso en la corona de su cabeza, una suave respiración entre sus rizos.

—Mi corazón —escucha un acento deslizándose de labios, porque así suena Hannibal cuando está cansado tras un delicioso esfuerzo. Will siente su propia boca sonreír, permitiéndose sentirse seguro aquí, en los brazos de quien pudo ser su perdición.

Tan amado.

-

-

-

Will es demasiado pequeño para recordar a su madre. Es un dolor con el que ha vivido siempre, está dentro de él y siempre junto a él, no lo puede realmente distinguir de otras emociones.

La pérdida, eso es algo nuevo.

Tiene ocho años cuando la siente por primera vez. Es por Bob, el viejo perro que vive en los muelles de Luisiana, gordo y lento, con el pelaje disminuido en su lomo y los ojos con nieblas blancas. Will lo adora y cuando visita a su padre y ayuda en las labores, juega con Bob, o al menos, lo acompaña mientras duerme.

Es tarde, saliendo del colegio luego un nuevo día de silencio y miradas extrañas, que Will camina hacia el muelle. Bill Graham hoy no fue a trabajar, se quedó enfermo en su casa, deshidratado luego de una noche con la botella (Will no lo juzga, su padre lo ama y ha hecho lo posible por él, un alfa a la antigua pero que adora a su hijo aunque sin su esposa, ha quedado sumido en su pena).

Tras hacer las pequeñas labores que los compañeros de su padre le encomiendan, Will busca a Bob. Su encuentro lo congela: el viejo perro está debajo de un árbol, sin moverse, ni siquiera el lento respirar que solía trabajar sus costillas.

Cae de rodillas a su lado, tocándole la panza, viendo su carita descansar. Sabe que Bob ya estaba muy viejo y que sufría de dolores, un pobre viejito raquítico.

Pero aun así no puede sostener las lágrimas.

Esto es pérdida. Un dolor tan intenso. Se acerca todavía más y se abraza al cuello del gigante perro, llorando desconsolado por la bestia que le entregó más cariño que tantos humanos. Por la compañía que se fue.

No es la primera pérdida, ni la última. Su amor por los animales le entrega docenas.

Crece así, alejado de la sociedad a la que no puede conectar. En su adolescencia son varios los alfas que lo buscan, que lo miran como si fuera atractivo, que intentan cortejarlo, a pesar de su falta de raíces.

Will trata, se esfuerza de verdad. Va a citas, pero su humor es tan raro como él. Algunos lo aguantan, lo besan, le meten mano. Nada más, Will no puede conectar o peor, conecta demasiado con ellos, se vuelve sus personas y se pierde a sí mismo.

Un desorden empático, le dijo la psicóloga de uno de los colegios a los que fue, cuando tenía 14 años. Su padre, simplemente lo miró y le dijo mi chico, mi hombre. Sin juzgar.

Y Will se ha acostumbrado: si tiene sexo es sin consecuencia, solo un acto más. Ya en sus últimos veintes eso ni le interesa, demasiado esfuerzo tener que estar buscando alguna conexión, demasiada la ansiedad de sentir demasiado, de empatizar tan profundamente.

Por supuesto que se ha acostumbrado y no espera nada más, no tiene expectativas de algo más.

Hasta Hannibal Lecter. Hasta que siente cariño y confianza y afecto recíproco y piensa que puede confiar. Que la conexión sí existe, que alguien lo mira y no encuentra solo un espejo.

Que puede descansar y ser sí mismo. Que puede mostrar su cuello y esperar amor.

Sin embargo, todo se va a la mierda rápido, y Will después de su encierro pretende ser fuerte y justo, pero solo es débil y fácil y _patético_. Tan patético que cae una y otra vez. Estúpido, que incluso se embaraza.

Un idiota, un completo e irreparable idiota, quien está ahora perdiéndolo todo, entendiendo bien que Hannibal no lo ama, que no es capaz, que está vacío y aquí, despidiéndose de él después de destruirlo, acusándolo de traición sin comprender sus propias acciones, su maldita hipocresía.

Will aprieta sus manos en su estómago, su cuerpo está helado por la frialdad de la sangre, suya y de Abigal (y de su bebé). Trata de manejar su respiración, mantener la calma de alguna forma pero sus ojos se encuentran cansados; las lágrimas siguen saliendo como si fuese la única energía que le queda.

Piensa en sus sueños, en sus esperanzas. En sus marchitas expectativas, las que tanto creyó inexistentes por largos años, toda una vida.

Piensa en sus fantasías en Florencia, armando nidos con Hannibal o durmiendo en sus brazos.

Porque lo único que le queda es esto. El dolor. La inmensa pérdida.

La total desolación.

-

-

-

Dicen que fue suertudo. Que con el nivel de daño que recibió podría haber perdido más, incluso su útero, pero se evitó la histerectomía.

Will lo manda todo al diablo.

Tampoco es como si fuera difícil, con Jack y Alana incapaces de mirarlo, de saber que estaba preñado de Hannibal, incluso después de todo lo que hizo. El FBI ni siquiera intenta controlarlo o mantenerlo cerca, Will es un poste de mala publicidad y prácticas detestables.

Son solo unos segundos luego de ser dado de alta, en su cama y acostado entre sus perros, su familia, que contempla seguir el rastro de _él_. Ir hasta Europa. Buscarlo y _dios_ …

Hasta ahí llega el plan. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Pedirle explicaciones y preguntarle por qué? ¿Vengarse?

¿Tirarse al suelo y llorar?

¿Suplicarle amor?

No sabe que lo paraliza más, no saber qué hacer o la reacción de Hannibal. Su total indiferencia.

-

-

-

En la noche despierta sintiendo esas sensaciones fantasmas, llevando su mano a su vientre plano. ¿Cómo pudo creer que era material de maternidad? ¿Qué podría ser digno de eso?

Es en momentos así que hunde su rostro en la almohada, cerrando los ojos y viendo negro, el dolor inconsciente apoderándose de él, queriendo morir, deseando haberse quedado en ese maldito coma, yéndose con quienes amaba.

Los lloriqueos de Winston lo hacen moverse, aceptar el peso extra en la cama que se le tira a las piernas, pidiendo cariño. Con una mano temblorosa le toca la cabeza, lo más cerca de transmitir afecto que es capaz.

Piensa en su estupidez, nuevamente, su acción favorita cada día. En la ingenuidad que le hizo creer que Hannibal podría reaccionar con algo parecido al amor. Se siente muy hueco.

Cada día trata de realizar actividades, es lo que la terapista que vio por unas semanas luego de salir del hospital le dijo. Que no podía centrarse en sus emociones negativas, que tratara de aferrarse a lo que amaba.

Así que pesca, arma y desarma motores. Juega con sus perros.

Con la pensión del FBI, aun siendo algo así como el omega de un caníbal, puede mantener una vida humilde y en paz. No necesita nada más.

Y sigue como tal, jornada tras jornada.

Y si a veces su mano acaricia su abdomen, tocando la cicatriz rugosa, deja su mente en blanco. Vacía. Y si los sueños lo persiguen y lo hacen despertar con un llanto en sus labios, con un grito tan omega, Will los ignora.

Él no nació hecho para sentir por sí mismo, para conectar con los otros. Nadie merece el peso de su personalidad y menos aún de su afecto (ni siquiera Hannibal).

Está solo con su familia canina. En los bosques de Alberta, negándose a sí mismo que su mayor deseo fue perecer en esa maldita cocina.

-

-

-

Por supuesto que, tratándose de su puta vida, todo se vuelve a ir al carajo dos años después de que despertó con una sonrisa en su estómago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy Will hijo mío.  
> Al final serán más capítulos, otro dedicado a Hannibal y uno al desenlace. Que con este clusterfuck no es tan fácil resolver las cosas.


	3. Chapter 3

Como miel, azúcar concentrada. Algo delicioso.

Ese es el aroma que permanece en el abrigo, ya casi completamente ausente eso sí. Hannibal lo inhala cada noche, sabiendo cuan atroz es tratar de mantener consigo el olor de Will, de su traidor.

Pero no puede evitarlo. Aun con miles de kilómetros separándolos, pese a que rompió total conexión, que camina por las calles de Italia, de su amada Florencia, no logra quitarse a Will de la mente, es imposible.

¿En qué momento perdió tal control de sus maquinaciones?

Purgar emociones ha sido fácil desde que tiene memoria. Salvo el inmenso afecto hacia Mischa, el respeto hacia Murasaki, nunca ha tenido problemas superando sentimientos, sensaciones. Es lo que le ha permitido armar su vida, su pasión por la destrucción.

Pero ahora todo parece moverse en escalas de grises y ni siquiera la comida capta su paladar, logra el sabor tan nítido que tanto espera.

No tiene noticias de Will.

El FBI ha estado silencioso, pero Tattle Crime ha filtrado que Jack y Alana sobrevivieron, con algunas secuelas entremedias. Pero en el caso de Will, el silencio es absoluto.

Es algo que, para su pesar, no puede olvidar. Durante momentos del día repasa el clímax de su reacción: su omega mirándolo tan confiado y segundo después su cuerpo temblando y la sangre corriendo.

La cuchilla y el movimiento fueron perfectos, todo lo necesario para evitar su muerte.

Es un mes y dos semanas desde que se instaló con Bedelia en Florencia, usurpando la identidad de Roman Fell, que algo se rompe dentro de él.

Es en los ojos de Bedelia cuando termina de revisar su Tablet. En como lo mira, expectante cuando se la pasa, abierta ya en una página.

Hannibal camina hasta uno de sus sofás, se sienta y lee la última nota de Freddie Lounds, dedicada, por fin, a Will Graham.

-

-

-

La primera pérdida que sintió y la única que ha tenido, que lo ha acompañado mediante el trauma, ha sido su hermana.

Recuerda el frío y el hambre y la rabia, la furia animal que siempre ha estado presente. Su característica diferencia humana ha sido parte de sí mismo desde su nacimiento, pero ahora, tras consumir a su querida Mischa, la bestia está liberada.

Es un confort saber que no tiene que sentir más. Convivir con cerdos y vacas, seres tan mezquinos y horribles, jugar con sus mentes y manipularlos hasta la completa devastación. Es encantador. Maravilloso.

Los y las omegas de alcurnia lo persiguen, deseosos de atarse a un alfa de su calibre y soltero a su edad. Hannibal sabe coquetear de manera distinguida, sin ofender a nadie al negar cortejos, al mantenerse tan al margen de la alta sociedad que tanto lo adora.

Y así planea seguir para siempre, incluso cuando decide inmiscuirse en los asuntos del FBI.

Hasta Will Graham.

Perderlo ante su traición es necesario. Quitárselo de encima. Aquellos instintos protectores, que parecieran rogarle no hacerle daño, son callados mientras lo abre con el filo, mientras lo sostiene para dejarlo caer.

Porque a veces las pérdidas son necesarias, en especial cuando son manejadas tan perfectamente como lo ha hecho Hannibal. Como cortarse un miembro que ya no sirve. Como sacarse un tumor.

Pero la perdida lo acompaña. En el hecho de que su palacio mental es insuficiente. En que cuando está en la calle observa cada cabeza de rizos oscuros, en que busca, incluso, el olor a perro que tanto relaciona con hogar.

Pero un ser de su clase, único, obviamente tiene control de sus emociones, de sus diseños. Y sabe que el tiempo apagara estas especies de sentimientos, este seudo cariño y casi amor.

Tiene que ser así.

-

-

-

La puerta se cierra tras los rápidos pasos de Bedelia. Hannibal cree haberla visto arrancar hasta con una maleta.

Sentado en el sillón, manos temblando aún, mira la destrucción en su villa; las sillas rotas, la mesa sin patas, los cuadros caídos de las paredes. Incluso la alfombra está atiborrada de los vidrios de la botella de Gin que tiró. Y cerca de estos miente la Tablet, pantalla rota pero iluminando la nota, revelando el titular.

**LA NOVIA DEL CANÍBAL PIERDE SU LEGADO: ¡LOS DETALLES DEL SÁDICO ABORTO!**

-

-

-

Se mueve, sin Bedelia y sabiendo lo que sabe ahora, no se queda en Florencia, donde los hombres de Mason aún lo buscan. Lo lógico sería deshacerse de ese horrible cerdo, pero Hannibal y su cordura perecieron hace horas, cuando leyó la filtración de Lounds.

Tiene que huir de sí mismo, de sus pesadillas y pensamientos. Si cierra sus ojos es visitado en su palacio mental por el horrible pensamiento de haber perdido tanto bajo su propia mano. Bajo su propio diseño.

Es perseguido por la verdad, por la crudeza de sus acciones.

_Me esperaste._

Si se concentra en eso e inevitablemente continúa esa línea de tiempo, es capaz de vislumbrar a Will, de no cegarse por su propio sentido de traición. Es capaz de darse cuenta que Will habría arrancado con él, pese a todo.

De que ahora y aquí, Will estaría con él, su vientre redondo y casi listo para parir. Que Hannibal podría besar su cuello, su boca, abrazarlo y prometerle no más dolor. Quererlo como se merece, cuidarlo y amarlo, demostrarle cada sensación que solo él despierta. Cada ápice de felicidad que Hannibal no conocía que existía.

Pero no es así. Porque lo destruyó.

La nota de la periodista solo indicaba que Will había sido dado de alta y que el FBI había creado una nueva identidad. Nada más. Hannibal no sabe dónde está, Will es el único que no viajó a Europa para cazarlo.

Desembarca en Lituania, decidido a cerrar los puentes que tiene abiertos. Asesina a Grutas y libera a Chiyoh, sin responder nada. Pareciera que el mutismo de su infancia se apodera de él ahora que no tiene nada de qué decir. Ni metáforas ni poesías, ni siquiera Dante.

No tiene a nadie a quien hablar. Es como dijo Gideon, la única persona digna no está.

Vaga por su castillo, rememorando recuerdos, fantasmas.

Intenta atarse a esas memorias para no perder la cordura bajo el ataque extenuante de este sentimiento tan nuevo y doloroso, de la culpa y remordimiento que no lo dejan dormir.

Y es que Will le ha perdonado todo.

Ahora es capaz de entender eso. Ahora es cuando la epifanía del terrible mal de sus acciones, de su arrogancia lo golpea. La destrucción de la confianza de Will, su encierro, su horrible tratamiento a la encefalitis dentro de la prisión.

Pero Will, como pudo y pese a todo, volvió a él. Tan hermoso como fatal, listo para cazarlo. Tan necesitado de amor. Y enamorado.

Tenerlo entre sus brazos, permitirse sentir como un alfa con su omega; Will exquisito, su coño mojado, su miembro erecto, un sueño renacentista. Su boca húmeda y hambrienta, su cuerpo tan deseoso de afecto, de compañía.

Sin embargo, Hannibal es capaz de saber que su acción, que haber asesinado a su hijo, haberlo destripado, no tendrá perdón.

Esa es la verdad que lo persigue. Que lo llevó a recluirse en su casa real.

Porque Will no podría aceptar una apología por lo tremendo que fue el daño, porque Hannibal no sabe cómo mostrar lo que siente.

Su arrepentimiento.

Y es así que se sabe cobarde. Que se entera de la mezquindad de su propio ser. De su patetismo. Cazar cerdos es fácil al enfrentarse con la sola idea de ver a Will.

Ah pero es tan complejo. Porque la cobardía de su escondite, de sus pesadillas, solo es superada por su deseo, no, por la necesidad imperiosa de tener a Will, a su omega. Al amor de su vida. ¿Cómo no quererlo?

Escribe votos, elige palabras de expiación. Nada es suficiente.

Las luciérnagas iluminan su camino, lo acompañan en sus caminatas tratando de buscar respuesta a esto, una solución.

Crea escenarios de fantasía, donde Will escapó con él. Donde son una familia. En otros, lo cortejó desde el principio, sin nada de cárceles y acusaciones.

Nada es suficiente.

La comida perdió totalmente su sabor y no caza desde que despachó a los últimos lobos de Verger.

Es así que vuelve a decidir tras meses de tanta agonía. Su ser no está acostumbrado a sentir y la cantidad de emoción lo ahoga. Esta no es forma de vivir. Así que busca a Will, a quién encontrará y visitará y le entregará su destino, ya elija la celda o la muerte.

Porque nada es suficiente y la pérdida nacida de su propia mano solo lo destripa de a poco.

Simplemente, no puede seguir así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, pero bien que Hannibal se merece esto y más!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un reencuentro, pero no el que esperamos.

Por supuesto.

Por supuesto cuando creía que podría seguir con su vida, sobreviviendo en su estúpida existencia, Jack Crawford decide visitarlo, queriendo que vuelva a las pistas en búsqueda de un asesino serial.

—Te he dicho que no. Definitivamente —repite por quinta vez, mirando de mal humor a su exjefe, quien solo lo juzga con los ojos, molesto.

—Eres el único que puede leer este caso, Will. No tenemos otra solución —explica de nuevo, como si con esas palabras pudiera convencerlo de volver a perder su mente.

Cierra los ojos y bebe del vaso de whiskey que tiene en la mano. Ambos están sentados en su pequeño comedor, los perros durmiendo en el living. Traga el líquido y piensa que no, no lo hará, es lo único que tiene claro. No puede, si se permite continuar ese camino, la destrucción que siempre lo ha seguido será inevitable.

Niega con la cabeza, empático—. Entiendo tu desesperación, Jack, pero no tengo por qué aceptar. Le di todo lo que pude al sistema, no tengo nada más.

Se encoge de hombros, pensativo, pero Jack solo hace un gesto con la mano—, ¿esa es tu respuesta? Todo este tiempo, sintiéndote mal contigo mismo, mientras vidas se pierden. ¿Es suficiente para ti?

Enfurece, ni Jack ni nadie puede sacarle en cara su dolor. Hizo lo posible, camino con el diablo, se entregó a la bestia creyéndola capaz de amar. Perdió su familia, su confianza. Su dignidad. 

—Lo es —responde escueto—. Te suplique que me dejaras en paz una vez, y ambos sabemos cómo terminó todo. No volveré, entiéndelo —enfatiza, dejando su vaso en la mesa y levantándose.

Jack niega con la cabeza, decepcionado como siempre, tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

La despedida es parca, Jack no se gira para ver si está arrepentido, su cabeza ya en esa tal "hada de los dientes", y Will cierra la puerta con fuerza, tirándose al sillón. Está tan cansado.

Se levanta con piernas pesadas y vuelve a la cocina para servirse más alcohol. Pareciera que es lo único que lo entumece bastante como para poder recordar su antiguo trabajo. A Hannibal.

Es que duele tanto. Aun con el tiempo que ha pasado, con la lejanía, con la poca terapia tras haber experimentado un hecho tan traumático. No lo puede sacar de su mente, vive pegado en ese momento y en el día previo. En lo que pudo hacer diferente. En si debió haberle dicho en el momento en que lo supo, que serían padres, que estaba dispuesto a quedarse con él, sin importar todo lo demás.

Y luego lo carcome la rabia, la desilusión. Porque lo que hizo Hannibal no tiene nombre, por supuesto que no, no tiene perdón. Will no es culpable de haber sido una víctima, jugó el juego y perdió, pero fue sincero. Eso es lo que duele, que cuando creyó, _dios_ , cuando creyó poder alcanzar esa paz, Hannibal lo despedazó sin miramientos, solo con su superioridad moral mal recibida, como si la traición lo hubiera golpeado solo a él.

Un segundo vaso se convierte en tres. Quizás un cuarto. Will se acuesta en la cama, haciéndose un ovillo, sintiéndose, como dijo Jack, apesadumbrado y torturado. ¿Por qué mierda se tenía que enamorar de un monstruo como Hannibal?

Se refriega los ojos para tratar de evitar las lágrimas. Se siente tan enojado con Hannibal, con Jack, consigo mismo. Pero por sobre todo con Hannibal, aquella maldita bestia que ahora debe estar seguramente viviendo su lujosa vida en Europa, como si Will hubiese sido un capítulo más de sus planes, de sus juegos.

El alcohol lo hace sentir melancólico pero a veces, como ahora, también lo hace volverse proactivo. Con una sensación de mareo, los pies apenas encontrando el suelo, se para de la cama y va en busca de su teléfono móvil, el que recuerda haber dejado botado en el sillón. Con el dispositivo en manos, busca entre los contactos, viendo la poca batería, hasta que encuentra el maldito número de Hannibal.

Lo marca, y con un pequeño hipo, se da cuenta de que tiene tono, pese a todo el tiempo que ha pasado y que seguramente Hannibal ocupaba algún sistema de encriptado, sino, no entiende cómo todavía está operativo. Pero los segundos pasan y nadie contesta, solo la máquina de voz. Vuelve a llamar y llamar y llamar, porque es la voz de Hannibal la que le pide grabar el mensaje y reconoce ser tan patético como para extrañarla.

Deja el celular en el sillón con su mano sudada al igual que la pantalla, y cierra los ojos. Confrontarlo ha sido su gran temor, la razón por la que no fue a buscarlo a Europa. El miedo a saber cuan poco le importa.

Pero no puede seguir así. No quiere.

Vuelve a tomar el celular, marcando el jodido número, y cuando la máquina pasa al buzón las palabras le salen del alma—. Te veo en mis sueños y pesadillas —dice, en voz baja, como si no quisiera ser escuchado. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, acurrucándose en el sillón, dejando el teléfono en su oreja, la mano caliente en su cabello mientras lo afirma—. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, pero no quiero, no quiero empatizar contigo. Creí que ya no podías hacerme más daño del que ya me habías provocado, hasta _eso_.

No puede no llorar, es tan débil. Su otra mano la pone en su abdomen, en la cicatriz—. Me imaginaba Florencia contigo. Caminando por esas calles y escuchando tu voz, en tener nuestro nido, argumentos estúpidos y ese tipo de cosas —solo puede suspirar—. Es enfermizo, porque tu compañía se me hace tan querida y sé que está mal.

El silencio dura un instante hasta que le vuelve la voz—. Te odio, Hannibal, no sabes cuánto te detesto. Me rompiste sin mirar atrás mientras me dejabas y te lo llevabas todo. No puedo analizar lo que hiciste, porque me duele mucho —suelta un quejido inevitable—, me aterroriza conocer tus motivos.

Respira por unos segundos, sin decir nada más—. Estoy en un limbo —confiesa—, no puedo avanzar ni retroceder. Estoy congelado en tu abrazo, con tu mano en mi mejilla. Si me quedó ahí, quieto, hay un futuro todavía. Eso es… —no sabe cómo decirlo, pero intenta—: Lo peor. Que pese a todo te quiero aquí, conmigo. Que con todas las pruebas de tu falta de cuidado, tu falta de amor, si pudiera, me habría ido contigo.

Es doloroso parar, cortar la llamada. La sala está a oscuras, ya ha anochecido, y él solo está tan agotado. Se duerme ahí, celular todavía en la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias eclectic por la lluvia de ideas para esta historia <3  
> Capítulo muy cortito pero es más de transición, en el siguiente volvemos con hannibae (y un sexto pa la conclusión, mis amoreees)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La confrontación. A veces hay cosas que están demasiado rotas.

Esto que siente solo puede ser humildad. Algo desconocido en su mente, en su cuerpo, es esta sensación de desesperante vergüenza que lo apodera, múltiples sentimientos que lo acongojan: la rabia casi dispersa de haber perdido, de haber sido engañado; el lamento por sus acciones, improcedente, casi arrepentimiento; y el amor, incalculable, que le succiona el aire y lo arrastra hacia una humanidad de la que estuvo libre toda su vida.

Cree que si Jack Crawford apareciera, se entregaría. Vivir en una prisión suena más reconfortante que volver a sus antiguos caminos, a sus lujos y pasiones. Nada tiene sentido.

Hay una solución, lo sabe. Pero es un cobarde: sueña con preciosos ojos azules y una sonrisa, con la posibilidad real de una familia. Sus manos se detienen en la imagen que conjura en su palacio mental y en ese recuerdo su cuerpo solo reacciona con un abrazo, con un beso.

Es un cobarde por esto: ni siquiera es capaz de poder imaginar furia en ese amado rostro, peor aún decepción. Cuando está débil y ardiendo de vergüenza recuerda rizos empapados, un rictus torturado y palabras de negación. Se obliga a revisar la escena, a observar cómo lo pierde todo.

La solución es ir donde vive Will Graham, confrontarlo y ponerse de rodillas ante su juicio, mostrarle su vergüenza y rogar por una expiación.

Es impropio y aberrante.

Todos los estudios patológicos a los que se ha auto sometido plantean que es imposible el estado en el que se encuentra, que es incapaz. Es la magia de Will Graham, de esta codependencia hacia su existencia, de este amor que lo carcome.

Conoce la residencia de Will, su rutina, las personas con las que conversa cuando va al pueblo. Lo ha visto caminar, cabeza gacha y hombros encogidos, tan similar a la versión neurótica que conoció al inicio. No se deja ver, por supuesto.

Lleva al menos dos meses de esto, de saciarse con su imagen, llenar el vació que lo atormenta mientras se hunde en este limbo del que no tiene herramientas para escapar.

Hasta la llamada.

Cuando la contestadora le comunica que tiene un mensaje de voz, mira con incredulidad su teléfono. Solo Chiyoh lo usaría, el FBI cree que está desactivado, Hannibal se encargó de utilizar la mejor tecnología para perder la pista.

Pero la pantalla le indica que el autor es Will Graham. Paralizado, camina hasta su diván, copa de vino en una de sus manos mientras mueve los dedos de la otra, nervioso ante la situación.

¿Es que acaso lo reconoció? ¿Tiene conocimiento de cercanía?

Quebrando su estoicismo, se acerca el auricular y escucha una y otra vez, cerrando los ojos y viendo detrás de sus párpados a su amado, a su querido omega.

A su Will, quien suspira y llora, le grita furioso por sus pecados, por las pesadillas que le provoca. Porque, dios santo, aún lo ama, a pesar de todo, de haberlo desgarrado y quitado su familia.

Cuando aprieta los párpados sus mejillas se mojan porque duele tanto escuchar. El Hannibal de hace unos años se regocijaría ante el audio, petulante. Un juego tan perfecto, haber dejado tal huella en Will, tal cantidad de incondicional amor. Habría sido un satisfactorio placer, al narcisista qué es, saberse tan querido por la única persona que lo conoce y que ve su interior.

Pero esto que es ahora solo puede embriagarse en múltiples sentimientos; en una satisfacción que no se origina de su petulancia, sino que del regalo que ha recibido, que viene recibiendo desde hace tanto. Es un milagro, ante todas sus acciones, toda su violencia y traición, pero también es un desconsuelo el hacerlo sufrir así, después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, saber que sigue causándole dolor.

La vergüenza que ya bien conoce también se hace presente ahí, ante su cobardía, luego de que sea Will quien lo haya confrontado. Siempre tan valiente su amor, sin importarle nada más, siempre adaptándose, sobreviviendo.

No sabe cuántas veces escucha la llamada y se deleita con la voz de su omega y siente desazón ante su llanto y dolor.

Realmente no puede seguir en este limbo y no por sí mismo, sino que por Will. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer. Tiene que ir a verlo.

-

-

-

Con la decisión tomada, no es difícil ejecutarla, caminar el trayecto hasta la cabaña de Will. Parece ser un ensueño, la melancolía y tranquilidad que siente al golpear la puerta y recibir la mirada del omega, su rostro nervioso y perturbado ante su visita.

—No —susurra, ojos gigantes, retrocediendo con lentitud. Sus perros ladran, sintiendo a su amo nervioso, así que Hannibal levanta las manos en un gesto de paz—, Will —responde, el discurso que tenía preparado desapareciendo ante el aroma aterrorizado de su omega.

Will se detiene, congelado al medio de la sala. Sus pupilas se aprietan y su corazón bombea muy fuerte, un pequeño gimoteo escapándole. Cierra los ojos, temblando, y le pregunta—: ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Recibí tu llamada —explica en un tono de voz que trata de ser suave, queriendo borrar el olor a miedo que respira en el ambiente.

Una risa casi ahogada suelta Will, llevándose las manos al rostro, sus piernas flaqueando mientras se lleva las rodillas hacia el pecho. Hannibal no se mueve, quieto, viendo las acciones nerviosas de su omega al borde de un nuevo quiebre.

—Will —repite, agachándose despacio, dejando sus palmas en sus rodillas. Tenía las palabras, lo que diría, pero no hay nada frente a esto, frente a las consecuencias de sus actos—. No puedo arreglar mis acciones —confiesa, avergonzado—, venía con ideas, con metáforas y planteamientos sobre tazas rotas y dolor. Pero no tengo respuestas.

Will solo hunde más la cabeza entre sus piernas, la sal sumándose al aroma de la casa, sus palabras casi no se escuchan—. Solo tenías que desaparecer. Hiciste suficiente.

Por segunda vez en su vida se encuentra desarmado y fuera de control, pero si en su cocina lo apoderó la rabia, ahora solo lo consume el disgusto y necesidad de no causar más sufrimiento en su omega—. No sé qué hacer —revela en una voz que se quiebra—, no he podido superar lo que ocurrió, lo que hice. Me cambiaste tanto, Will, de maneras que no entiendo, que no soy capaz de comprender.

Guarda silencio, su elocuencia abandonándolo por completo. No logra dar con la forma de explicar lo que siente y que nunca antes ha sentido—. Si me pides irme, si llamas a Jack y me entregas, si decides proceder con tu justicia en mi contra. Lo acepto, Will, lo que sea —afirma con desesperación.

Los rizos de Will se mueven en negación. Levanta su cara mojada y lo acusa—, desde hace mucho que soy incapaz de responder con coherencia ante ti, con sentido común. ¿Es este un nuevo método, doctor Lecter? ¿Ver en qué me ha convertido y hasta dónde puede llegar?

Un nuevo gimoteo se le escapa, haciendo que Hannibal pueda oler su bochorno por su conducta omega. Quiere abrazarlo, rodearlo con su cuerpo y tranquilizarlo con su aroma. Quisiera ser la clase de alfa que puede hacer algo así, cuyo omega puede depender de él, de su cariño y protección.

Pero Will solo lo mira con dolor y con tanta desilusión. Recuerda sus palabras, la confesión del amor incondicional que siente pese a saber cuán errado es.

—No podría, Will —no conoce un idioma que pueda sonar sincero, mediocre al hablar con franqueza—, no quiero volver a dañarte, por ridículo que suene.

¿Qué puede decirle? ¿Qué no sabía que estaba preñado? Todo suena a excusas—. Soy lo peor que te ha pasado —reconoce—, una bestia que te arruinó la vida porque quiso, no hay validación. Traté por mucho tiempo de decir que sí, que mis acciones eran justificadas para liberarte, para salvarte. Pero eso solo ha sido egoísmo.

Los temblores en los hombros de Will se van calmando, su hermoso rostro concentrado. Necesita explicarle, hacerlo entender esta simple verdad—: ¿Me creerías que he conocido el amor? ¿Qué he aprendido a querer que sea también suave, que mi hoja afilada no te produzca más cortes?

Las manos en sus rodillas se aprietan, nudillos blancos. ¿Así se sienten los corderos a los que caza? Este padecimiento de incertidumbre, consumiendo todo su ser, pero que importa poco porque los ojos de Will lo observan con atención y Hannibal nunca más sentirá hambre.

—Eres una herida que quedó abierta y se infectó y se enraizó en todo mi cuerpo. No debería, Hannibal, no debería desear las cosas que quiero —responde en un hilo de voz—, querer perdonarte y reparar la maldita taza. Sin embargo no puedo —sus facciones revelan su incomodidad, su sufrimiento—, he tratado de hacerlo, pero me heriste tanto esta vez.

—No quiero seguir haciéndolo —asegura, tratando de transmitir el deseo, de que le crea—, nunca más, Will, no de este modo. No sé lo que estoy haciendo, pero estoy seguro de lo que te prometo.

Pero Will niega con la cabeza, rostro agotado—. No es que pueda decidirlo, Hannibal. No puedo confiar en ti y amarte sin confianza es equivalente a que me sigas destrozando y no creo poder volver a sobrevivir a eso.

Asiente, un movimiento corto, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. Se levanta y con una última mirada a Will, sale por la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está difícil arreglar esto sin que sea muy OoC pero dentro del margen romance gótico que no cae en el abuso.  
> (y reflexión con caída de carnet incluida: hannigram me recuerda mucho al spuffy, con eso de tener bestias enamoradas y con una clase de amor tan atroz y hermoso al mismo tiempo, resplandeciente).  
> (estoy de vacaciones, así que aprovecho de actualizar con la rapidez que me permiten mis muchas horas de pereza jajaja)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolución.

La visita de Hannibal fractura su rutina y la clase de vida que lleva, con la que sobrevive. Es que a pesar de todo lo ha extrañado, las imágenes en sus recuerdos no le hacen justicia. Es también la rabia frente a la arrogancia de venir a verlo, después de todo, tratando de explicar lo inexplicable.

Son los sentimientos que lo sacan de su entumecimiento.

No es que haya dado vuelta la página, sino que se siente caminando hacia un epílogo. El dolor que lo acompaña a diario, que lo invade cuando ve niños, cuando la soledad es insoportable, se vuelve tibio y deja de quemarlo.

Es una de las partes del amor que siente y que lo abochorna, que le hace recordar el rostro incrédulo de Alana, incapaz de comprender cómo podía aún querer tanto a Hannibal.

También es inexplicable.

Porque mientras no entiende cómo lo ama aún (o lo entiende demasiado bien, su arte, su inteligencia, su vacío y su monstruosa humanidad), tampoco puede perdonarlo como sí lo ha hecho antes, por tantos otros males. Es la ruptura de su confianza, de su lado más omega, lo que le impide hacerlo y pedirle que vuelva a su vida.

Pero lo necesita. De una forma tan enferma, lo reconforta. Porque sí cree que lo ama; verlo postrado ante él, su perfil deshaciéndose ante lo desconocido, aterrorizado por los sentimientos, solo puede verificar su amor. Sin embargo, confiar en su promesa no es un riesgo del que esté apto para tomar porque no podría sobrevivir a una nueva equivocación.

Juega con sus perros, repara cosas rotas y pesca. Siente el peso que lo hundió por tanto tiempo levantarse: su capacidad de adaptación brillando una vez más.

Decide volver a llamarlo, dejar un mensaje.

Se acomoda en su sillón, vaso de whiskey en la mesa y un fuego acogedor que lo adormece, lo hace sentir en ese espacio onírico que le permite honestidad.

Revela más cosas, le cuenta sobre cómo se enteró del embarazo, del pánico que sintió al inicio y de sus deseos, luego, por quedarse junto a él. Le explica el despertar del coma, la sensación de vació, el dolor maternal y psicológico que experimentó, que lo llevó a decidir no viajar a Europa sino que intentar curarse, abandonándolo todo.

Un mensaje nuevo se vuelve otro.

No es hasta el cuarto, donde le confiesa el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que sentía más que simple simpatía, cuando la encefalitis aún incendiaba su mente, y cuánto le dolió creer que solo era un juguete, que recibe una respuesta de vuelta en su propio buzón: la voz de Hannibal es casi escueta, sin grandes declaraciones y alegorías.

—Will —comienza y Will cierra los ojos y se acurruca con sus perros en su cama, pensando en Hannibal a su lado, en una realidad donde se pueden reconstruir—, es una sensación tan extraña la que me provocas. Es una compasión inconveniente que ha desarmado mi vida, incluso mi palacio mental. No hay palabra que pueda darte para mostrarte la existencia de mi empatía, solo puedo asegurar que ni mis más internas pasiones culinarias me satisfacen. Te has apoderado de mí —su tono es bajo pero ronco—, y al comprender esta sensación también sufro de entender lo irreparable que es esto, mis acciones.

Y repite su nombre en un suspiro.

Will le envía otro mensaje, esta vez hablando de su amor hacia los perros, contándole que recién tuvo uno casi saliendo de la adolescencia, cuando por fin se quedó en un solo lugar tras una vida de mudanzas. Le habla sobre su primer celo, de nervios y el miedo y sentimiento de inseguridad, de no ser suficiente, sintiéndose tan roto y fallado. De cómo se adaptó, creyendo tan inevitable su soledad que la cortejó hasta vivir en el bosque, alejado de todo.

Hannibal responde con un mensaje largo lleno de palabras directas, sin su lenguaje florido. De un invierno terrible. De la pérdida que solo agudizó el destino monstruoso que venía arrastrando desde su temprana niñez. Del regocijo en la cacería, en la superioridad que encontró en Italia al crear por primera vez un arte tan magnífico. De cortejos mediocres con omegas para fortalecer su imagen, del desprecio hacia lazos y relaciones, de cómo podía vivir de jugar con otros.

Estas conversaciones indirectas son una intimidad que extrañaba, por enfermo que suene. Es la suma de aquellas tardes en la oficina de Hannibal, cuando aún era su ancla y confiaba en él. Pero también de las jornadas de confesiones complejas y oscuras, cuando Will buscaba evidencia en cada palabra.

Y más, porque es, por primera vez, amor desnudo, sin metáforas ni miramientos. Will se lo dice al buzón, casi sin bochorno, porque amar a Hannibal es ya natural, inevitable, ha tratado tanto de evitarlo. Susurra—: Me rompiste el corazón —un hilo quebrantado resonando—, y sigo aquí, queriéndote. Me veo cómo un caso de estudio por el nivel en el que estoy y del que no puedo huir, sería una jodida buena referencia bibliográfica. Quizás te habría superado, con esfuerzo, si no te hubiera vuelto a ver, si hubiera encontrado un cierre entre nosotros.

—Decirte amado no es un apelativo —afirma Hannibal, como si recitara a Dante—, es dar forma a una realidad que no quiero que solo exista en mi mente. Lo creo un milagro cuántico que nunca habría imaginado posible. ¿Creerás en mis remordimientos? Me es fatal, además, saber que cada acción me llevó a esto, a este entendimiento, una viciosa evolución por la que te hice sufrir y ahora y así, solo queriendo… —el silencio lo consume unos segundos—… queriendo darte el mundo y escucharte, no puedo otorgarte nada.

El silencio los ahoga a ambos.

Junto a las llamabas también lo ve, en el pueblo, y a veces cree sentirlo rondar por su cabaña. No le pide que le dé los datos de donde vive, temeroso de lo que haría con esa información. Y el animal en él, y el enamorado en él, se sienten seguros sabiendo que el alfa está ahí, cerca suyo.

Se encuentra todavía en un limbo pero ya no de desesperanza y dolor. Es un limbo de culpabilidad por sentirse así, al darse cuenta que aunque no ha olvidado nada, lo está perdonando, de que quiere estar junto a él, sentir sus besos y experimentar su amor, sin torturas ni juegos.

Las muertes de Beverly, de Abigail, de su pequeño, se lo impiden, lo detienen. Pero está tan cansado. ¿Sería una aberración dar el paso? No quiere seguir sufriendo, de eso se encuentra seguro.

Es así que hace otra llamada, necesitando recibir algo que no sabe si puede o merece tener.

—Si me amaras pararías —dice al fin, al teléfono, queriendo detener esto, abrir una puerta—, huiríamos quizás, empezaríamos de nuevo. Te dejaría enseñarme de arte y hedonismos, y me acompañarías a pescar. Haríamos nuestro nido.

El buzón se corta y por un momento Will piensa que es el fin. Que ha pedido demasiado, hasta que escucha el tono conectando en vivo y la voz esperanzada de Hannibal—: Podría por ti. Lo haría, no soy una patología vulgar.

Las manos le tiemblan al escucharlo, en este pequeño contacto, tan lejos y tan cerca. Ante la verdad que escucha solo puede reflejarla—. No te lo pediría, no querría amarrarte, Hannibal. Pero saberlo, me reconforta —se muerde el labio, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. Continúa—: No te puedo ofrecer una familia, eso está fuera de discusión, me mataría tener que enfrentarme a esa posibilidad.

—Es tu ley, tu decisión. Will, permíteme probarte que no te volveré a fallar. Por favor —le ruega, y Will lo puede ver de rodillas en su imaginación, suplicándole por esta oportunidad, tan diferente a todas las veces que ha sido él el que ha estado a su merced.

Nunca ha sabido el momento en el que decide una acción. Siempre es esclavo a estas, parte de su desorden es lo impredecible que lo arrastra a no detenerse a pensar en argumentos, raciocinio, sentido común.

Es así ahora, cuando contesta, estómago apretado y corazón latiéndole tan fuerte—. Ven ahora, Hannibal. Ven ahora y veamos cómo sigue nuestra historia.

Cuelga, sintiéndose completo en este hermoso momento, aceptando y luchando y viendo una salida. Es una metamorfosis compartida.

Y se siente tan vivo cuando escucha el golpe en la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no les haya decepcionado! es lo más feliz que siento puede quedar esta historia bajo un escenario tan horrible, la infinita capacidad de perdón de Will hacia Hannibal junto con la inconveniente compasión de este hacia su único amado. Estas Cumbres Borrascosas, no jajaja

**Author's Note:**

> Para ti I_live_for_this, qué se cuando nos gustan las telenovelas dramonaaas, perdón! 🧡


End file.
